


To Wendy | quillfullofinspiration

by Run_of_the_mill



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: A letter to wendy, Angst, F/M, future for Wendy and Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_of_the_mill/pseuds/Run_of_the_mill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disney shows us a happy ending for Wendy and Peter, but is that realistic considering the fact that Peter will never grow...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Wendy | quillfullofinspiration

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote a while ago and it is available on my personal blog... that I haven't used since I was 16...  
> https://quillfullofinspiration.wordpress.com

 

 

 

 

 

**Dear Wendy,**

**I am Peter Pan. Someday you and I shall meet. I will bring magic to you and you will be fascinated by all of it. You will fall in love with me. I’ll believe that I have fallen for you too. We’ll mean the world to each other. No one else will mean anything to either of us. With me, you’ll leave through the window in Mr. and Mrs. Darling’s Nursery and you won’t look back. Not for John, not for Michael and not for Nana. Your hidden kiss will be mine and mine only.**

**Then, one day, long after we have fallen in love, you’ll slowly come to notice something. Every time you watch me deal with Captain Hook, something will tug at your heart. Even though you will be happy that I overcome Hook each and every time on my own, and quite easily too, you will still feel uneasy. The first few times, you’ll ignore this feeling but eventually you’ll give it more attention and you’ll finally understand that there’s something wrong. You’ll look at me more attentively and you’ll see things that you did not notice before, things that you did not want to see. And finally you’ll understand…**

**I am Peter Pan, the child that never grows up. All children will grow up one day. You will also grow up and you’ll want me to grow up. But I am Peter Pan. I’ll not grow up no matter how much my beloved Wendy begs and pleads for me to. Sometimes, I’ll also want to grow up, for your sake, for your happiness. But I am Peter Pan. I can never grow up.**

**Wendy, when you understand this, you’ll stop kissing me back. You’ll stop burning with me. And this rejection, my dearest Wendy, will bring me to my knees. You’ll stare at me and you’ll only see the broken pieces of Peter Pan. You’ll know it’s your fault and you’ll come to me. You’ll look me straight in the eyes and you’ll say “Peter, I must grow up.” I’ll whisper “I know Wendy. I’ve always known.” I’ve always known. So one last time, we’ll burn together and, when I wake up, I’ll be alone…**

**I’ll be alone because you’ll have decided that it is time for you to go back through the window and into Mr. and Mrs. Darling’s Nursery so you can grow up. There John and Michael will wake up and smile at you. Mrs. Darling will come rushing to you and will scream for Mr. Darling to come and see who is back. You’ll all be happy and I’ll watch on the other side of the window. You’ll see me and come to the window and once again you’ll ask me “Peter, won’t you come and grow up with me?” I’ll only smile and you’ll understand. You’ll close the window and finally, once Wendy is no longer watching, Peter will break apart like a china doll thrown against a wall.**

**Wendy, on the day that Hook dyes my hands red, you’ll come back to me. The Husband will be there but I won’t see him. You’ll cry and he’ll be sad because he’ll know that I’m more important than him. It’s my win Wendy. When I wear black, the Children will also be there though they will be too young to understand why they are there. The oldest one will be mad at you because she thinks it’s a waste of her time. She doesn’t really like me and that makes you very sad. If I knew, I would also be sad. But I don’t know. I don’t know anything anymore Wendy.**

**I’ll wait for you Wendy. I’ll always wait for you. When the time comes, when the Husband has left you forever, when the Children no longer see you, we will be reunited. Once more, we will smile happily. Once more, there will be only you and I. Then, together we’ll walk the roads where Peter and Wendy’s tears never fell…**

**With love,**

**Peter**


End file.
